Dà Xiǎo Jiě
Dà Xiǎo Jiě (大小姐; also known as Frances & Aiko, Ojou-sama, or Big Small Sister) was a pop duo. The duo consisted of two young Chinese girls named Wú Zhàoxián and Lán Àizǐ. The two girls were found when they auditioned at the Taiwan Hello! Project NEW STAR Audition, which were held to find members for a new Taiwanese group to allow Hello! Project into the Chinese market. They were deemed too young to participate in Ice Creamusume and didn't make the final cut, but were later put together as a duo act originally under Hello Pro Taiwan. The duo was managed by Forward Music in Taiwan, but, unlike Ice Creamusume, Dà Xiǎo Jiě promoted primarily in Taiwan with Chinese-language songs, and there were no plans for them to promote in Japan. Despite this, the duo was met with success in Taiwan while they were active. Members *Wú Zhàoxián (吳兆絃) (also known as "Frances") *Lán Àizǐ (藍愛子) (also known as "Aiko") History ]] ]] ]] ]] 2008 Wú Zhàoxián and Lán Àizǐ both attended the Taiwan Hello! Project NEW STAR Audition held to find members for a new Hello! Project group based in Taiwan. Eventually, the two were passed over when it came to the selection as Tsunku felt they were both too young to be members of his new unit, Ice Creamusume, even though they both made it to the finals. Wú Zhàoxián was only eight years of age and Lán Àizǐ was six. 2009 Despite failing the audition, Tsunku stated he had special plans for the duo and they later appeared in January when they performed alongside Morning Musume member Kusumi Koharu at the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert as backing dancers, having flown out to Japan for dancing lessons. On March 1, they were added to the official Hello! Project artist list as a duo called "Frances & Aiko". The company's original plan was to train them slowly in dancing and singing, but their debut was pushed forward early due to their ability to learn quickly and bring high ratings on television. Upon their debut, the duo was given the title as "Taiwan's Youngest Pop Music Girl Group" and became popular with young children. At the time of their debut, they were recognized as one of the top three child stars in Taiwan. On September 15, the duo made their Taiwanese major debut under the unit name "Dà Xiǎo Jiě" with their first mini album, "Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě". The mini album was received so favorably in Taiwan that a repackaged version, Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě Zhī Hǔ Hǔshēng Fēng Hènián Bǎn, was released in Taiwan in February 2010. In October, Dà Xiǎo Jiě were invited as guests at the World Peace Day press conference in Taipei. 2012 In May, their profile was removed from the Hello! Project website, and Dà Xiǎo Jiě officially parted ways with Hello Pro Taiwan. They still continued to be active in Taiwan under Forward Music, but later revealed that they decided to disband to focus on school after agreement from their parents and management. On October 15, they met up with the selected Morning Musume members who went to Taiwan for their Asia fan meeting tour. On November 8, they uploaded a dance cover to the popular Korean Pop song, " "."超萌大小姐 大跳江南Style 騎馬舞!! GANGNAM STYLE (강남스타일)" (in Mandarin Chinese). ForwardMusic (via YouTube). 2012-11-08. 2013 On July 30, Dà Xiǎo Jiě's third and final album, Follow Me, was released. After the album's promotional period, the duo officially ceased activities. Afterwards, Wú Zhàoxián and Lán Àizǐ focused on their studies and remained friends. They sometimes reunited for performances during holidays from school, and their Facebook page still posted new updates on occasion. 2017 On January 27, Dà Xiǎo Jiě reunited for a collaboration performance of 's " " with the duo Zony&Yony at the 2017 Super Star Awards in Taiwan. Group Name The group's name is officially "Dà Xiǎo Jiě" (大小姐). An article on the Hello! Project website about their debut revealed that the group name in Japanese is "Ojou-sama" (お嬢さま), but their profile on the site was listed as Frances & Aiko (フランシス&愛子). An official poster, and the URL to their group BabyHome, showed their unit name to be written in English as "Big Small Sister." Discography Albums #2011.01.26 Jiā Jiāyóu! Dà Xiǎo Jiě (加加油！大小姐) #2013.07.30 Follow Me Mini Albums #2009.09.15 Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě (我是大小姐) #2010.02.03 Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě Zhī Hǔ Hǔshēng Fēng Hènián Bǎn (我是大小姐之虎虎生風賀年版) Trivia * They are the youngest group to ever join Hello! Project. References External Links * Hello! Project profile (archived) * Official Website (deleted) (Chinese) * Official BabyHome (inactive) (Chinese) * Official Blog (inactive) (Chinese) * Official Facebook (Chinese) * Wikipedia: , Chinese, * Baidu Page (Chinese) Category:Da Xiao Jie Category:Hello! Project Taiwan Category:2009 Units Category:2012 Departures